Terrible
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: She’s terrible for you. You’re terrible for her. It should be a simple thing to realize. Cat/Jade. Rated T for one swear word.


Soo....yeah...this didn't go anywhere. Ok, I can't type anymore because my freaking dog decided to lay DIRECTLY on me. -grumble grumble-

Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

She's terrible for you. You're terrible for her. It should be a simple thing to realize. Instead, you make it complicated. You try to justify your relationship, but you end always end up listing off all of the reasons that it's doomed to fail.

She's too good for you. Her innocent, childish personality is being damaged every second you spend with her. You're making her tough, cold, and she doesn't even realize it. She doesn't realize you're the reason for her sudden mood swings and paranoia. Her mind, having only known childish joy for so long, is getting confused. Amid her moments of bursting energy she'll remember what you're unintentionally teaching her to be and she'll snap.

How long will it be before she's like that all of the time? How long until she's neurotic, depressed, and angry just like you?

But it goes both ways. She's making you feel again. Forcing you to confront every fear you have of letting someone in again, of loving someone again. She makes you talk to people and pulling you out of your self-imposed shell.

One day she'll leave and you'll be worse off than before. You always get left behind by others so why should she be any different?

So, you start to date the first person who has any interest in you. You can't break it off with her but you hope she gets the message.

She doesn't.

She thinks that you want to keep your relationship with her a secret. The boy you're dating is just a cover. She just laughs and smiles, telling you she's fine with it because she loves you. You don't tell her she's wrong. You can't. She's given you back your heart and it's impossible for you to be that cruel now.

You try your best to push her away. Make-out sessions with your boyfriend are plentiful, especially around her. You're ruder to her in public now and you even stop sitting by her in classes and at lunch.

She thinks you're insecure and instead of getting angry, spends most of her time trying to comfort you. You don't understand why she still loves you. You _can't _understand why she still says it, even though you've never said it back. All you do is act that a baby.

The next time she says it you glare at her. Scream at her. You demand to know why she still loves you and why she deals with all of the shit you've put her through.

She just makes a face. "Because you need me. And 'cause you're perfect behind your silly mask."

It's all you can do not to cry. "I'm not perfect."

"Yeah you are, and I love you. End of story."

The critical part of your brain and the broken part of your heart want you to end it now. She's lying, right?

But maybe, just maybe, she's different. She's stuck by you this far, after all. And she wasn't screwed up enough yet for this to be an evil scheme. And maybe she'll never be that screwed up. You just have to change first and then she won't end up like you.

She stares at you for a few seconds, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Oh." You say dumbly, struggling for the right words.

"Oh?" She prompts, raising her eyebrows.

"Look, I'm not one of those girly girls and this isn't some stupid romance movie."

She bites her lip and looks disappointed as she turns to leave.

You grab her hand before she can turn away completely. "But, I think I might love you too." You smile brightly for the first time in months, maybe even years.

She grins and kisses you excitedly. "See! I knew it!"

"Oh yeah Cat, you're brilliant." You laugh.

"I know. And I love you too, Jade."

She really is different. And well, you're really ready for a change.

* * *

Second person really sucks as a style of writing lol I just got bored in study hall and decided to do something random for Cat/Jade, my almost OTP.

Review please! Even if it's to tell me that I did...well...terrible (XP)


End file.
